


Illusions of Innocence

by lilferret



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilferret/pseuds/lilferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been so easy before.  To get Jack interested.  To make him want him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Thyla23’s prompt: Jack/Ianto, first time, bottom Ianto, Jack rimming Ianto, over here at TWCLSSCKINKMEME. Originally posted 7/29/11.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ianto swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes never leaving Jack. The other man was carefully folding down the covers on the small bed, leaving them neat and wrinkle-free. It appealed to Ianto’s sense of order, though he wondered exactly how long it would be before they completely destroyed the delicate folds that Jack had created.

Next the captain knelt by the bed, reaching underneath and removing a box that Ianto was sure had to be ancient. The sides were a dull and darkened wood, and the lid, when lifted, appeared to be barely hanging on by long-rusted hinges. A soft smile played at the corner of Jack’s mouth as he removed several items and laid them carefully on the bed.

“Come lay down,” Jack instructed.

Ianto felt his feet move before the request – or was it a demand – had time to fully sink in. He climbed onto the bed, intending to lie on his back.

“No,” Jack told him with a shake of his head. “On your stomach.”

Ianto’s brow furrowed but he obeyed wordlessly, rolling onto his stomach and letting his head sink into the pillow. It smelled of Jack. Like spice and musk and a hint of coconut. The latter, he knew, was his shampoo. The rest, well, that was just Jack. His erection hardened further and he moaned, rolling his hips in order to find a more comfortable position.

There was a slight snicker from beside him, and Ianto knew that Jack was aware exactly how he was feeling at the moment. The man’s breath tickled the back of his neck and a weight settled over his clothed hips. While Jack had allowed him to remove his shoes and suit jacket, he’d insisted the remainder of his clothes stay on. He’d said it was his fantasy, to peel back every layer of Ianto’s persona, one by one. Ianto hadn’t argued. It was his fantasy as well, though he’d never admit to it.

“I’ve wanted you since that first day in the park,” Jack whispered into his ear, punctuating his sentence with a swipe of his tongue. “Those jeans and that belt…just sinful. You had me so hard.”

Jack bit the back of his neck and Ianto groaned, his eyes closing against the assault on his senses. The feel of Jack’s teeth on his skin, the smell of him permeating the room, and the sound of raw desire in Jack’s words was enough to make Ianto see swirls of color behind his eyelids.

Ianto wanted this. Oh God, no matter how much he told himself he was only here to save Lisa, he wanted this man. He couldn’t fake his arousal. He couldn’t possibly force the racing pulse, or his wanton need to buck up into Jack’s obvious hardness as the man thrust leisurely against his arse. No, he wanted him. And dear Lord, Jack wanted him just as much.

The pressure on top of him eased and Ianto’s eyes fluttered open. For a moment panic overtook him and he started to push himself up. A large hand between his shoulder blades pushed him back down, however, and Ianto found himself relaxing.

“Lift your hips,” Jack instructed. “Onto your knees, but keep your chest down.”

Ianto did as he was told and scooted his knees in a bit closer, lifting himself up so that his arse was presented to the man behind him. He licked his lips, waiting for whatever would happen next. He didn’t have to wait long, though, as warm hands traveled over the small of his back and then down across the globes of his bottom. He shivered when Jack’s thumbs stroked him just below his arsehole, and he bit his lip when he felt the pressure of Jack’s mouth as it found him through his clothing.

Wet warmth seeped through his trousers and Ianto found himself gripping the pillow in both fists, fingers clenching and unclenching as Jack’s talented mouth worked him through two layers of fabric. His cock throbbed painfully within the confines of his pants, and Ianto wanted nothing more than for Jack’s hand to slip lower, off his arse and around to massage his rigid flesh.

“I’m painfully hard for you now, Ianto Jones,” Jack growled against his arse. “What about you? Are you hard for me?”

Ianto moaned and did his best to nod. He didn’t trust his voice.

“Tell me, Ianto. Tell me how you’re feeling right now.”

Ianto heard a whimper and belatedly realized it was his own. “I…” he choked out, having to swallow a couple of times to bring moisture back to his mouth and throat. “I…me too.”

“Are you?” Jack asked, lifting his face and sliding his palm down Ianto’s arse. It pressed against his perineum and Ianto groaned. Fingers rubbed at his sac and then trailed further, sliding up along his hard length, trapped beneath his trousers and underwear. “Oh, Ianto, you really are hard.” He squeezed and Ianto bucked. “And all of this is for me?”

“Y-yes.” Ianto could almost see Jack’s smirk in his mind’s eye. “All…for you.”

Jack chuckled. “Good.”

And then the pressure was gone and Ianto found himself wiggling his hips, trying to get it back. He was pathetic, he realized. A grown man, desperate for the touch of another man. It wasn’t that he found his attraction to this man repulsive, as he was relatively certain that no person, male or female, could resist Jack Harkness, but the fact that he would give anything at that exact moment just for said man to touch him, made him feel dirty and insecure.

Ianto heard the rustle of cloth and realized that Jack had pulled back in order to remove his own clothing. It was several moments later, when Ianto was positive that Jack would have completely disrobed by that point, that he felt the man’s hands return to their previous ministrations.

“I’m going to take off your clothes,” Jack told him, voice thick with arousal. “I don’t want you to move until I’m completely finished. Is that understood?”

“Y-yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Very good.”

Jack’s fingers made quick work loosening his belt and trousers, and the chill in the air that accompanied the removal of both made gooseflesh rise on Ianto’s legs. By the time his socks and pants had been taken off, he was shivering fiercely. Only, he wasn’t as certain any longer that it was simply from the coolness of Jack’s underground bunker.

The captain didn’t make a move to unfasten his waistcoat, shirt or tie, and for a moment Ianto puzzled over this, however the return of Jack’s face to the vicinity of his arse made those thoughts fly entirely out of his head.

“I’ve been wondering how you’d taste,” Jack said softly, his breath skittering over Ianto’s flesh. “Do you want me to taste you?”

Ianto wracked his brain for the correct answer. It was simple, really. He wanted Jack to do anything to him. Anything at all. With his lips, his tongue, his teeth. God, he just wanted him to touch him. “Yes…please…”

There was no time to ponder Jack’s next actions as his tongue flicked out to stroke wetly over Ianto’s opening. Ianto’s groan was one of both surprise and pleasure. It was loud, and he could feel Jack’s grin against his skin. And then there was another swipe of his tongue, and another, and Ianto found himself rotating his hips in order to get more friction.

“Mmm,” Jack murmured, cupping one of his arse cheeks in one hand as the other held him up on the bed. His tongue flitted maddeningly over Ianto’s pucker, and then poked meaningfully inside, stabbing at the quivering flesh repeatedly until Ianto thought he might go crazy. “Delicious,” Jack told him, the words vibrating through Ianto and making his cock impossibly harder. “So fucking good.”

“P-please,” Ianto heard himself beg. When had his voice become so high pitched? “More.”

Jack continued to stab his tongue inside of Ianto a few more times, and then he kissed him wetly before pulling back and reaching for one of the items on the bed. Ianto wanted to turn his head to see what is was he had chosen, but he found he was frozen in place, trembling and unable to get his muscles to react.

“You’re going to like this, Ianto.”

There was the snap of a bottle lid and Ianto realized it must be some kind of lubricant. And then he felt something cold, wet, and hard against his opening. Slowly, the object was pressed inside him. He couldn’t place it, so he figured it wasn’t something he’d ever seen or used on a girlfriend. He felt his body give way and he winced, a stab of pain slicing through him. But the object kept pressing, again pushing against his opening. Beads, he realized. Some kind of plastic beads.

“Relax,” said Jack, wiggling the object and then using it to stroke him gently. “Let yourself open up.”

“Hurts,” Ianto managed to say, grunting when another bead passed the ring of muscle. He’d never had anything inside of him before. This was new. And it wasn’t at all pleasant.

Jack slowed his movements, leaning forward to press a kiss to the small of Ianto’s back. “Trust me,” he murmured, pushing and twisting the plastic string of beads until he’d worked another one inside of him. Ianto gasped, grasping at the pillow. “It’ll get better.”

By the time the entire string of beads was inside of him, Ianto was sweating. He could feel them teasing his insides, and now it felt more strange than painful. The bottle was opened again and he felt a trickle of moisture slide down between his cheeks, the twist and slid of the beads a moment later causing a ripple of sensation to shoot straight to his cock.

“Oh God.”

“Ah, felt good, did it?” Jack asked him, pulling the beads slowly out and dragging them across a highly sensitive spot inside him. Ianto’s hips bucked and he whimpered. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

The beads were inserted once more, and this time Ianto found himself pushing back against them. Every time they twisted they stroked him just so and Ianto found himself wanting to thrust his pelvis into the bed. But Jack wanted his arse in the air, so he refrained. It was one of the most difficult things he’d ever had to do.

When the beads were removed for the final time Ianto moaned his disappointment. He wasn’t ready for it to end. And evidently Jack had no intentions of ending anything quite yet, as the next moment two of Jack’s fingers were thrust inside him, hard.

“Mmpph!”

“Got to get you more loosened up, Ianto,” Jack replied, twisting his fingers easily in his lubricated opening. “Though you’re almost ready.”

Ianto was seeing the colors again. Reds and purples and yellows, all mixed together, dancing in front of his eyes when he closed them tight. When a third finger joined the first two inside of him Ianto was embarrassed to find he was murmuring Jack’s name. A low rumbling growl from behind him told Ianto that Jack had heard him too.

The fingers disappeared and Ianto’s eyes opened, staring at the wall as he listened to the sound of what could only be a condom packet opening. Somewhere inside his head he bemoaned the fact that he wouldn’t be feeling all of Jack, but the reasoning bit of his mind that was still functioning was thankful for the consideration.

And then there was the sound of the bottle snapping shut for the last time and the blunt head of Jack’s cock was pushing at his entrance. Ianto’s fingers tightened their hold on the pillow, his hips rising just that little bit more in order to meet Jack’s penetration. His opening protested, hitherto unfelt pain searing through him, and Ianto found tears stinging his eyes. But he wouldn’t give in to them; instead forcing himself to open up to Jack’s invading cock, biting back the cries of pain that threatened to escape at any moment.

“Easy,” Jack crooned, his voice suddenly more gentle and soothing than it had been previously. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Ianto’s throat tightened at the concern in his tone. It had been so easy before. To get Jack interested. To make him want him. To pretend that all of this would be a means to an end. And Jack had played right into his hands, with the flirting and the sexual banter, the well-timed looks and the casual touching. Hell, even the captain’s aggressive and controlling behavior earlier worked well in Ianto’s plan for his distraction. But he had no safety net. He had no backup plan for when the tables turned and Jack began to show him affection.

“Please, Jack.” He wasn’t sure what he was asking for. For Jack to move faster, or slower, or to stop completely. Or was it a plea for him to show no emotion? Ianto didn’t want the captain to feel anything but lust for him. Did he? No, he couldn’t develop feelings for Ianto. That would ruin the plan. The plan to help Lisa to live again. There could be no real feelings between him and Jack.

The other man withdrew slightly and then thrust back in, making Ianto’s back arch and his cock weep. He’d never felt anything like the sensations slamming through him now. There was pain but there was also pleasure, as if every nerve ending was raw. And when Jack began thrusting into him harder and harder Ianto found himself pushing up on all fours, thrusting back against the cock buried deep inside of him.

“You feel so fucking good!” Jack groaned behind him, leaning over his back and pressing messy kisses to the back of his neck. “God, Ianto!”

Ianto’s breathing was labored and his arms and legs felt like they would give out at any moment. He was suddenly very aware of his shirt and waistcoat, as if his skin was now highly sensitive. His tie felt like it was going to choke him, and he gasped, wishing he had a third hand to loosen it. He really didn’t care to die down there in Jack’s little makeshift bedroom.

His cock was enveloped in heat and Ianto thrust into the welcome fist. He found himself impaled from behind and stroked from the front, and the tears that had previously threatened to fall now cascaded down his face, unchecked. It was too much. He was feeling too much. This was about Lisa. It was always about Lisa. How could he been experiencing so much pleasure while she was trapped like an animal so many floors below?

“Come for me.” Jack’s voice stabbed through the fog around his brain. “I want to feel you come undone.”

“Jack…” he whimpered.

“Let go.”

And he did, crying openly as he thrust once, twice more into the captain’s tight fist and then spilled over the waiting fingers. Every ounce of fear, self-loathing, and repulsion was released, coating Jack’s hand even as he continued his slip-slide over Ianto’s sensitive flesh. The cock inside of him seemed to swell, and even as the final waves of his orgasm washed over him he could feel Jack’s hips jerk erratically, as the condom he wore filled with his own release.

What seemed like hours later but was easily closer to seconds, Jack pulled out of him, causing Ianto’s arse to spasm as if desperate to have the penetration back. Ianto fell forward onto his wet face, shuddering and crying silently.

Jack removed the condom and threw it in the bin in the corner, before collapsing on the bed beside him. It was a ridiculously tight fit, but somehow Jack was able to turn Ianto onto his side, slipping an arm around his waist and tugging him back into the confines of his embrace.

“That was amazing, Ianto Jones,” Jack said, his words muffled by the back of Ianto’s damp neck. “I knew you’d be amazing.”

Ianto’s face crumpled, yet his tears had dried up. He wanted to cry some more. He needed to. But he couldn’t. And though he knew he shouldn’t want to, he found himself leaning back into Jack’s solid chest, seeking out his warmth and the thump, thump, thump of his heartbeat.

“I’m good at everything I do,” Ianto heard himself say. He wasn’t sure where that had come from, but it seemed like as good a lie as any.

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

Next time? Would there be a next time? Of course there would, Ianto realized, swallowing hard. As long as there was a chance that he could save his beloved Lisa he would occupy the captain’s bed.

And if the tiniest part of his heart leapt for joy at the thought then he would simply ignore it.

 

~end~


End file.
